worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
M3-A Scyk
BACKGROUND The M3-A Scyk fighter was a light interceptor, the lightest of all the starfighter designs produced by its Mandalorian manufacturer, MandalMotors. It was named after the Scyk lizard of Tatooine. Although the Scyk barely provided more amenities to its pilot than a TIE/LN starfighter did, it had two strong points - it was cheap and its weapon mount was designed to handle nearly anything. Its standard equipment consisted of a weapon, an engine, a reactor, a capacitor and a weak shield generator. Its laser cannon could be easily swapped for an ion cannon, concussion missiles or a proton torpedo launcher. Large organizations used this versatility to create wings of starfighters with complementary weapon mixes, while individual pilots benefited by replacing or upgrading damaged weapons anywhere in the galaxy. Apart from that, it had very little room for modifications and additional equipment, and was not able to fit a booster or a flight computer in addition to its default equipment, which made its pilots rely on allied ships to plot a hyperspace jump. The Scyk fighter was designed shortly after the Clone Wars. During the Empire it was produced under unusual circumstances because MandalMotors was not allowed to do business under the auspices of the Galactic Empire until an Imperial "adviser" was placed on the company's board of directors. Although MandalMotors operated under the supervision of the Galactic Empire, deception and bribery allowed it to produce ships for such organizations as the Hutt clans and Zann Consortium. The Scyk fighter was one of the biggest sellers to such groups, as it was dangerous enough to be worthwhile, but not advanced enough to attract Imperial attention. The production of this ship stopped around the time Alliance to Restore the Republic became active. Smugglers and thugs in employ of the Hutt cartels or similar organizations loved the Scyk fighter for its essential traits of speed and maneuverability. In the hands of a skilled pilot the M3-A Scyk fighter was a deadly weapon. Pilots of the Black Sun learned this in the Battle of Tansarii Point Station in which many of them were killed by spacers hired by the Car'das authorities who were in charge of security aboard the station. The spacers flew a completely unmodified M3-A Scyk fighter, relying only on skills and maneuverability. Background obtained from wookiepedia RPG STATS Affiliation: Privateers, Smugglers Alliance, Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps, Corellian Security Forces, Hutt Cartel, Car'das, Independents Ship Type: M3-A Scyk Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: MandalMotors Crew: 1 Cargo: 110kg MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 450 cockpit - 150 Sensor/Communications Array - Engines - 125 Twin Light Laser Cannon - 50 Twin Light Ion Cannon - 50 Proton Torpedo Launcher - 50 Concussion Missile Launcher - 50 Shields - 150 per side (900 total) AR - 12 Armour - stops up to and including 10md attacks. more does full damage. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 10 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 20 Speed - Atmosphere: 950 kph, Mach 10 with shields on FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to 2 days. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 10m Height: 2.2m Width: 7.4m Weight: 9 tons Cost - 55 000 WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Twin light Laser Cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 4d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Twin Ion Cannon (1, Optional) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 , double damage to shields. roll on ion damage table once shields are down. RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilot attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launcher (1 optional, in place of Ion Cannon) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 4 BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launcher (1 optional, in place of Ion Cannon) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 8d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 6 BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 5 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 10 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 10 000 km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to read sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 20 000 000 km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 40 000 km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3 000 km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Vehicle Combat Training and/or Combat Flying Plus the Following: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +1 Autododge at level 3, 7 and 11 +15% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars D6 Roleplaying Game Supplements (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars d20 Roleplaying Game Supplements (Wizards of the Coast)